After Slade
by LFAwritten
Summary: After Beast Boy and Raven get married they go on there honeymoon, with the help of Ghostla and the Teen Titans will have to save Beast Boy and Raven.
1. The Message

Several years after taking out Slade a new enemy appeared his name still unknown and without Beast Boy and Raven; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Ghostla will have to take him on!

The alarm went off at 4:35 A.M. Robin was out first fallowed by Starfire then Cyborg and finally Ghostla.

"TITANS GO" shout Robin jumping on his Bike and flipping a switch. Wings came out the side and he drove gaining speed when he was about to reach the end of the hall the wall slid up allowing robin to fly out propelled by twin rockets at the back of his bike

Starfire flew out following him while Cyborg headed down stairs to his car.

Ghostla's hair turned orange like a sunset and fanned out as her hole being turned into a ghost-like state her body faded from view and her hair shone bright she lifted off the ground and followed Starfire.

When they reached their destination they saw no destruction there was only a giant stake replacing a stop sign with a note saying _Here's a peace of the puzzle_

__a _ a_ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ _a_ _ a_ _a_ __What does this remind you of?_

"Does this make any sense to any of you?" asked Cyborg

"Hmm a puzzle," said Robin

"Why are you Hmming?" said Starfire

"Does anyone else think this looks like hangman?" said Ghostla Returning back to her normal self except that her hair stayed completely orange.

Back at the T tower they were listening to robins say things like, "He's got to have something we want this kind of thing is leading up to something that will really big or devastating to us."

"Maybe it is just meant to keep us up all night so we can't fight them when the time comes?" said Ghostla

"This person is up to something, we know that for sure," said Cyborg

"Robin, what about tomorrow and you said you were going to take me to the mall of shopping remember, please don't let this destroy a day of laughter for you and me like Slade used to do," said Starfire.

"I guess you're right we can't do much else with our much info," said Robin walking into the kitchen.


	2. The Letter B

The alarm went off at 5:00. They ran to see where it was, it was the same place as last time. When they arrived, the post still sat there; next to it was a slim robotic machine about the size of a twelve year old boy.

"Shall we take it out," said Ghostla returning to human form.

"Cyborg, Star, and Ghostla attack it from the back, I'll distract it," said Robin running to the robot staff raised high ready to attack the robot shot a dart and robin fell to the ground instantly.

Ghostla sent out her Ghost bolt, arrows without the feathers that looked like what she looks like before she goes invisible, coming out of her fist when she thrust them forward (she can only use her ghost bolts when she is in human form). Star followed her lead with her star bolts nonstop to keep the robot away from Roben. Cyborg ran toward the robot keeping out of the line of fire of the star bolts and ghost bolts. When he reached the robot a robotic fist came and punched him right in the face. Taken aback by this he stepped back and received another. The third was coming Cyborg dodge and struck him in the back with his elbow. The robot dropped down rolled onto its back and kicked its way onto its feet cyborg was getting ready to shoot him when the robot grabbed him and chucked him at Ghostla.

Ghostla stopped shooting and turned into a ghost just in time to allow Cyborg to fly throw her. Ghostla shot another ghost bolt at the robot, but this time she took her time and struck it in the knee, the effects taking immediate affect the Knee started to frost up, when he tried to take another step its leg broke off.

The robot got onto its hands and started walking toward them. Cyborg walked up and said, "That thing is powerful," his left hand was missing as well as part of his left leg.

"He took out robin with a dart he seems to be able to dodge my bolts very well and he is great at taking you out plus Star's bolts don't seem to work we need someone else to help us," said Ghostla Concentrating on hitting him in one of the elbows. After missing several time she struck it.

The robot continued to walk toward them until the elbow broke. When this happened a beeping started to start.

"RUN," shouted Cyborg charging as fast as he could with his damaged leg. When they turned the corner they heard a sound that was similar to the sound of water being sucked up. After waiting a little while they peaked around the corner the robot and its damaged limes were gone and a new note sat on the stake in the same place as the previous one was.

It said _Good Job here is another letter I think it will help _a _ a_ _ b_ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ B_ B_ _ __

"He has Beast Boy and Raven," said Ghostla.

"How do you Know," said Cyborg

"B blank, blank, blank, blank, space, B, blank, blank is no coincidence," said ghostly.

"Why can't they have something special?" said Starfire

"I don't know," said Ghostla, "They hate us I guess"

Got back to the T Tower Robin was filled in on what happened.

"It's Slade all over again why can't they leave as alone," said robin pounding the table with his fist.

"We'll stop him no matter what happens," said Starfire.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything about this guy and his stupid robot," said Robin heading off to his room.


	3. Her Brother

After four more battles they sat thinking about what it might be (they were give the first two words for figuring out that it said Beast Boy and Raven at the end: whenever figured out a word it was always was on the next letter), the last letter said _To be honest I didn't think you would get this far here is the sixth letter (f) Ghostla I am _ b_e_ come and _ me _ _ _e_e _ am _ _c_ f_ Beast Boy and Raven_

"Do you think it is finding," said Ghostla turning the letter so it faced her; they sat at a circular table in the kitchen.

"It probably is that does make sense there, unless a previous word changes that," said Robin

"I am pretty sure it is I played this game a lot when I was younger I'd bet that everything after and says get me you know where I am good luck finding Beast Boy and Raven," said Ghostla

"How do you do that," said Starfire giddily.

"I just need some letter and words and I fill in the most likely possibility," said Ghostla happy with herself.

"What are the fourth and fifth words?" said Cyborg.

"It's a name, names are harder than words because, they could be spelled differently or even be mixed… Sometimes they aren't even words.

"What if it wasn't a name it was more of a title?" asked Starfire.

"Then it could be…"

"What?" asked Robin.

"It's probably wrong, but if you want to know, it might me Ghostla I am… your brother come and get me you know where I am good luck finding Beast Boy and Raven."

"That can't be he went-" said Cyborg

"Crazy I know, but it all fits we played hangmen all the time when I was younger he was good with robotics," said Ghostla

"Where would he be," asked Robin

"At our old house, which is more like a haunted house now," said Ghostla

"Well we should at least check this out," said Robin getting up, "Cyborg we will take the truck"


	4. The cage

"Star will be staying with you Bell," said Robin stepping into Ghostla's room, "she will keep you company"

"Okay," said Ghostla as Robin walked out, Ghostla had ran into her room when Robin mentioned the truck, the truck was suited for battle. It is practically a mobile T Tower; it was what was used to take out Slade. Cyborg made it after robin was enraged from Starfire dying, she really didn't die but he thought she did.

"Are you in the all rights," asked Starfire.

"No, you know what the truck was used for."

"I know, but if you just stay here you can't change anything, you might even be able to save him or stop him."

"Ya… Your right," replied Bell whipping away tears.

"Let's go save your brother shall we?"

"Alright," said Ghostla turning into a ghost again, turning her hair orange, Starfire fallowed.

When they reached their location the truck was frozen and Cyborg was missing his left and right legs, as well as his left arm.

"What happened," asked Bell?

"A bunch of those robot guys… came and tore me apart and broke Robins… leg's and took him inside."

"They will pay fOR THE BRAKING OF MY BOYFRIENDS LEGS," shouted Starfire blowing away the door of the building with her star bolts.

"Be careful your brother froze the truck," said Cyborg looking into Bell's eyes.

"Cyborg I will be fine he can't hurt me,"

"But his Robots Can."

"I'll be careful," said Bell following Starfire into the building.

When the entered they saw James, Bells brother, pounding a keyboard with his fists. The room was as big as the house; it was more of a hut now then a house.

"Why brother?" asked Bell.

"You think this is your brother, no, his body yes, but his mind is mine. His robots have failed me. All I need now is you Star-"

He was interrupted by star bolts going for his chest.

"Careful he is my brother, Star where is robin and the robots," asked Bell noticing that at the back of the room there was a cage holding raven and Beast Boy, Raven was curled into a ball and Beast Boy was Covering Raven in the form of a lion, but besides that and a desk with a computer on it in the middle of the room, the room was empty.

"Where is Robin," yelled Starfire shooting a star bolt. James rolled as the bolt grazed his neck.

"Owe what was th… where am I, how did I get here," wondered James in bewilderment.

"Don't play this game with us, where is Robin," shouted Starfire.

"If you are really James what did I get for my fifth birth day present?" asked Ghostla

"Nothing our parents couldn't get you anything except love." Said James

"He's clean the connection must have been broken," concluded Ghostla

Ghostla and Starfire released Raven and Beast boy, repaired Cyborg searched for robin for weeks, said goodbye to James when he decided to leave, (he did no missions he only stayed at the T tower for two days), when the Concluded finding Robin would not happen at the house they started to do research and other things as well with the help with the other titans.

**Just so you Guys or Girls know this is not they end it will be quite a while be fore that, ikind of went a little faster then I wanted because I wanted raven and beast boy in the story (just so you know)**


	5. Nightmares

"Sshhhhhhhhhh, it's okay Rae, I've got you," said beast boy rocking her in his arms as she shivered from what happened. She frequently had nightmares about what happened when they were in the cage. She was hit by ghost bolts constantly, when you are hit by a ghost bolt all you can feel is cold and feel fear for about a half an hour.

Rae usually would be rocked to sleep in Beast Boys arms and sleeps tell morning, but this time it was different this was the third time she wake up.

"Garfield," said Raven looking up to him.

"Yes, Raven"

"How long are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"Teen Titans, we aren't exactly 'teens' anymore."

"If you want to stop we can-"

"I'm not sure."

"It's all right," replied Garfield hugging her tightly, "Why don't we go down stairs and I will get you some ice cream and I'll-"

"Alright," said Raven starting to get up but before she could Beast Boy hefted her into his arms and carried her to the Common Room (the one with the giant TV). He laid her down on the couch and kissed her on the forehead. Beast Boy went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream from fridge. He walked out gave it to her with a spoon and rapped himself around her and turned on the TV.

"I Love you Garfield," said Raven taking a bite of ice cream

"I love you to Rae," said Garfield coming her hair.

When Morning came everyone came out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Shhed Cyborg pointing to them when Starfire said loudly, "The Research is so hard," as she came around the corner.

"Let's go into the kitchen and leave them be," whispered Cyborg as he headed for the kitchen to start Breakfast.

"You Awake Rae?" asked Beast Boy when he woke up, getting no response he slowly got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Is she doing all right," asked Cyborg flipping a pancake.

"She woke up three times to night, I worried for her, when I find that guy I am going to-"

"I'm alright don't worry about me I'm fine," said Raven grabbing Best Boys hand.

"Beast Boy I've made you some tofu pancakes," Cyborg smiling.

"Thank you Cy," said Beast boy with a half-smile, "we'll go get dressed know."

When they got back breakfast was ready, everyone was working to find robin with lab tops, except for Raven she wasn't even eating.

"Rae?" asked Beast Boy, every one headed out with their plates and lab tops at this commit.

"I said I was fine," said Raven.

"I know, but that isn't the case what happened last night?" asked Garfield rapping his arm around her.

"The last three night mares I dreamed we had kids and they were in there with us."

"That would never happen I wouldn't let it I would die before they would lay a hair on a child of ours."

Raven hugged her Husband and cried into his shirt, finally losing control of her emotions.


	6. The wrong sentence

**Just so you guys know Ghostla is thirteen fourteen and everyone else is from eighteen to twenty, I think if there are only a few years apart this is how old they are supposed to be in this book thing.**

"Should we do something, Raven is not being herself," Said Ghostla

"I don't really know she was hit by those ghost things repetitively, what does that do to people," asked Cyborg

"I don't know I have never done that to people neither has James so I couldn't tell you," replied Ghostla

"Cyborg, are you going to be 'the leader' now," asked Starfire hovering above the couch.

"Yes, well-"Cyborg was interrupted by the alarm going, the giant TV displayed where the attack was going on and who it was.

"What is it," said Beast Boy running in with Raven behind him.

"It's Dr. Light, he's robbing the museum," said Cyborg.

When everyone got there they found Dr. Light Running out of the building holding what looked like an old staff, made by Indians, with beads jingling against the staff.

"You can't shadow out light," said Dr. Light shooting a light beam at Raven, she just dodged it and covered a nearby car in her magical blackness and throw it at Dr. Light. Doctor light Just shot a light beam at it and destroyed it.

"Haven't you learned that this type of stuff doesn't work," said Doctor light.

"Haven't you learned what Raven can do to you if she wants to," Said beast boy turning into a pterodactyl.

"She wouldn't do that she's too good," said Dr. Light hitting beast boy with a light beam.

Beast Boy shape shifted into a Rhino and charged Light, "How do you know that."

"You know what I think I will turn myself in," said Dr. Light dropping the staff and sitting down on the side walk as if he were waiting for the bus.

When Beast Boy turned around he saw every one glaring at him, Raven's was the worst, she had the her demon eyes, " I just wanted I quick fight," said Beast boy, this seemed to get a response from raven, a trash can was crushed to nothing.

"Beast Boy, apologize," said Ghostla, trying to keep Raven from banishing Beast Boy to another dimension.

"Rav- " tried Beast Boy, he was interrupted from Raven Chucking a car into the sky.

When they got back to T Tower Raven Locked herself in hers and Garfield's room, every time beast boy tried to talk to her he was thrown across the hall without raven ever looking out of the door.

"I don't get it her emotions are so out…" said Beast Boy coming into the main room after his eighth failed attempt.

"What," asked Cyborg?

"I think she's…" tried Best Boy.

"What," asked Cyborg yet again?

"Is she pregnant," asked Starfire gliding a little closer to him.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy dropping onto the Couch.

"I'll go talk to her, the grogrots are very unstable with their emotions," said Starfire walking to the door.

"No I'll try again before you go in," said Beast Boy heading to Raven's room.

When he got there he just decided to open the door, he was in luck it was unlocked, he entered the room, the room looked more like Raven's then Garfield, but he didn't mind. Raven was nowhere to be found at first he was scared that she had ran away, when he noticed her mirror with a note on top saying _Don't worry I didn't run away I'm just thinking, please don't enter, if you do I can't promise you will come out._

Deciding that it was better to give her what she wanted he waited in the door way for a few hours when she finally came out she took a deep breath and said, "What were you thinking"

"I was thinking that you needed to talk to me and that I needed to talk to you, and so I was just trying to make a quick fight," said Garfield getting to his feet.

"I'm fine," said Raven, "I could have waited."

"I am Sorry, you just seemed to need it," said Garfield walking over to the bed and sitting, he invited her to sit, but failed.

"You should've said that," said Raven taking a step closer to the bed.

"Raven, I won't say it again, if I would have known that this is what would have happened, how it would affect you I would have never done it," said Garfield walking over to her, she stepped back.

"You need to think before you speak."

"I really was just trying to help," said Garfield grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"If you promise to never say that again then I will forgive you, but there is a catch if you say it again-"

"I promise, Raven, I love you too much to lose you."

**Would you guys or girls mind giving me some reviews I would like to know what you think, please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

When Beast Boy and Raven came down Starfire was about to head up there, the rest of the day played out normally until dinner

"Dinner's ready," said Cyborg resting the chicken on the table. They were having chicken with potatoes and green beans.

Everyone came into the room with their lap tops as usual, Cyborg sat at the end of the table, Starfire sat on the left side away from Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven sat next to each other side working on the lap tops.

"Has any on had any luck with finding anything," asked Cyborg?

"No," said Starfire with a long and dreadful sigh.

"I might have found something," said Raven grabbing mustered from the fridge.

"What's that for," asked Beast boy?

"For my Potatoes," Replied Raven squirting some mustered all over her potatoes.

"Are you sure, won't that taste awful together," said beast boy.

"No," said Raven taking a bite of it.

"Is it disgusting," asked Beast boy.

"No," said Raven as if this was perfectly normal.

**I know that this was short, and you haven't had a battle or anything yet, but I promise the next one will have a battle, sorry for making you wait ;) :0 HEHE smiles.**


	8. Cloak

Raven's lead turned out to be a dead end when they checked it out…

"Morning," said Garfield, raising his eye brows when he noticed that his wife was awake.

"Morning," yawned Raven getting up and scratching her head.

After they got cleaned up they headed down stairs. Even though Garfield hated making real food he started making some pancakes for his wife. When he presented it to her she said, "No thanks, I'm not in the mood for pancakes at the moment."

"What?"

"Sorry, go give it to Cyborg"

Deciding it was better not to argue with here since he already pushed her buttons to much Beast boy walked out and gave it to Cyborge.

"You know I don't like your tofu stuff," said Cyborg setting it on the table of the main room.

"It's real, I made it for Raven to say sorry, but she didn't want it, I think it is because of her being… and all," said Beast boy walking out of the room.

What came next was more shocking then the thought of Raven being pregnant, Raven was eating tofu, "What are you doing," asked Garfield nearly fainting.

"Eating it's actually really good," said Raven chewing food at the same time.

"That's tofu, you hate tofu," said Garfield walking over to her.

"I guess I was wrong, I just have been craving it," said Raven taking another bite.

"Rae," said Garfield pulling a seat so he could face her.

"Yes,"

"This is hard for me to say, but I think…"

"What is it," said Raven stuffing more into her mouth.

"I think you are…

"What is it, Garfield,"

"Are you… pregnant?"

Raven froze.

"Raven… Raven… Rae, Rae," said Garfield.

Raven got up and rushed to their room. Garfield went after her, he made it into the room, but raven locked the bathroom door before he could make it. The alarm went off.

"Raven you just stay here I will be back, I promise I will be quick without using the tactic I used last time" shouted Garfield as he ran to see what was going on.

"Who is it," asked Beast boy when he got to the main room.

"We don't know we've never seen him before, but we do know that he is robing that museum the same one that Dr. light tried," said Cyborg

When they got there a women in a black cloak under the cloak was a black shirt and black jeans. She had a pale face with dark blue eyes, her lips were small, and her hair came down to her feet.

"Hello what do you want, I am going to take this now," said the mysterious women showing the staff that Dr. light tried to steal.

"We're not going to let you take that, Star cover me," said beast boy turning into a T-rex and charging her, she just started to glow blue and disappeared.

"What just-" beast boy was interrupted by the women whacking him in the head with the staff, beast boy returned to Human form and fainted.

"Get her," said Cyborg getting ready to shoot her, she teleported before he could get her.

"Good luck," shouted the women hitting Cyborg, he went down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," shouted Starfire shooting her star bolts at her, she glowed blue then teleported behind Starfire and whacked her in the head, Starfire turned around grabbed the staff pulled it in and punched the women in the face.

The women fell to the ground… 

**Ya not the best fight, but it is a fight, so there you go a fight.**


	9. Robin

Starfire took the staff and dragged the women into the T-tower and cuffed her in the main room then went back for the others when everyone was back (except for Ghostla, Rabin and Raven) and awake Starfire took them to the main room.

"Hay Guys, where's Ghostla," asked Beast Boy stepping into the main room.

"She went to her brother, she said she would come back when he was better," replied Cyborg.

"You will never find Robin," said the women.

"Ro-" Starfire was interrupted by Cyborg ushering her out the door.

"Where is robin," said Beast boy walking up to her.

"I will never tell you," said cloaked women.

"Who are you," said Cyborg.

"That I will answer, my name is Robin," said the women

"Tell us the truth," said Cyborg walking up to her, "the police will be here to take you to prison in ten minutes, they will probably go a little easier on you if you would tell us some real information."

"I did give you real information, I have Robin's DNA as well as someone else's, and I was made in a lab. I am a half clone of robin," said the cloaked women

"How do we know you're telling the truth," said Beast boy.

"You don't, but I am and my mission was to steel that staff, using the DNA and skills that were put into me, I am only a day old, but my body looks eighteen, and my intellect is at eighteen as well, said Robin's half clone.

"Why were you named Robin instead of something else that fits a girl more or at least wasn't used," asked Beast boy.

"I don't know they didn't tell me much, please don't send me to jail I want to live a life!" said Robin half clone.

"Fine, but you will be cuffed until we can decide what to do with you we will tell the police you got away, and one more question why did you hit us with the staff," asked Beast boy walking to her.

Meanwhile Raven sat on the toilet pondering about Garfield's question. If she was pregnant it was too late her emotions will be unstable, and she will probably lose control of her powers and could hurt someone… and if she managed to get through it and had a child could she be a mother, being a mother meant using her emotions and… she needed to get control of her emotions, Raven stepped out of her bathroom grabbed a pen and paper and wrote, _Garfield I am in the mirror I am just trying to think this over I will come out when I am ready,I_

She decided to stop there and scribble out the I, she then grabbed her mirror and went into it…


	10. Chapter 10

**I know short, but I have been having a little writer's block.**

"What do you mean she is half clone of Robin!" screamed Starfire when Cyborg filled her in.

"That's what she told us, we're going to let her stay here-" Cyborg was interrupted by Starfire pushing her way past him and into the main room.

"WHERE IS ROBIN," screamed Stafire walking over to 'robin'.

"I don't know, I already told Cyborg where I was created that's the best I can do, you have to believe me!" pleaded 'robin'.

"I DO NOT," shouted Starfire subconsciously charging her star bolts.

"STARFIRE," shouted Cyborg.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down we might be able to find Robin soon," said Cyborg getting Starfire to calm down, a bit.

"Where?" said Starfire delighted by the thought.

"At the laboratory," said Cyborg

Meanwhile up in Beast boy's and Raven's room.

"Raven, where…"Beast boy stopped when he read her note _Garfield I am in the mirror I am just trying to think this over I will come out when I am._

Beast boy grabbed the note and flipped it over.

_Rae we're at the lab we might be able to find robin, but we could be wrong so don't worry if we're not here when you get out of you mirror, I will be back soon. _

_Love Garfield_

_PS I'll help you through it you just got to let me_

_PS We're into this together…_

_PS I'll_

Beast boy was interrupted by Raven coming out of the mirror.

"What's this," said Raven taking the note in his hand.

"I…"

"I…"

Even though nothing was shared they both new they needed a huge and would get through this together. Garfield pulled her in and held her close.

"BB Raven…" trailed of Cyborg when he came around the corner.

"Yes," said Raven doing her best to show no emotions.

"We're going out are you coming," said Cyborg feeling a little awkward.

"Yes we're going," said Raven walking out of Beast boy's arms that telexed when Cyborg came around the corner, and out the door Beast boy followed.

**I'll make I deal with you guys if I get reviews from five different people I will write a prequel to this story.**

**Oh by the way some one is going to get hurt you get to choose who get's hurt out of Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, or Ghostla and her brother, you have until 5/1/2014**


End file.
